


Happy Birthday, Ozzie!

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Series: Our Gotham, Nots Yours [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oral Sex, Smut, birthday shenanigans, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Edward has lots of wonderful birthday surprises planned for Oswald.





	

The past few days had been absolutely heaven. Since Ed had returned, the city of Gotham was at peace again and the underworld was stronger than ever. The relationship between the King of Gotham and his loyal Chief of Staff was mended and flourishing. Even so, Ed still carried a lot of guilt for not having been able to see the signs and figure it out for himself that Oswald’s perception of the world was so unique. It took Jim Gordon to help see him the truth and while he didn’t like the idea of being outsmarted twice, he was very glad to be home. Especially today of all days! It was Oswald’s birthday.

His lover hadn’t said anything about it, but Edward knew. He knew everything about Oswald, maybe even more than Os knew himself. Edward had already been planning for this before their big fight, but he had decided to do just a little bit extra to show how much he loved Oswald and how grateful he was to be home.

The very first part was easy; breakfast in bed. Edward brought the tray up, silent as a church mouse, setting on their bedside table. Ozzie looked so peaceful as he slept, so beautiful. Ed smiled, knowing just how to wake him up. He very carefully slipped back into bed, ducking down under the covers until he was between Oswald’s thighs. He slowly started pulling down his pajama pants, little warm kisses trailing down his lover’s thigh.

Oswald had been so happy since Edward had finally come back home. Things were back to normal and really better than ever. Anyone that had dared tried to make any moves while he was out of commission were swiftly, publicly and violently dealt with. Everything was as picture perfect as could be and Oswald couldn’t ask for more. 

Oswald hadn’t planned on making a big deal out of his birthday. He hadn’t really celebrated it at all since his dear mother had passed and really had no intentions on changing that. He hadn’t even mentioned it to Ed, figuring they would just go about their day as usual. Oswald should have known better. Ed was the smartest man he had ever met, of course he would know what today was.

The second Oswald woke up to those warm, slow sweet kisses along his thighs, even though he was barely even awake, confirmed it. He didn’t even open his eyes yet, letting out a sleepy little contented hum. “G'morning to you, too,” he murmured out, his lips curling into a tired little smile as his hand slid down to thread his fingers through Edward’s hair. God, how did he ever get so lucky?

Edward poked his head out from underneath the covers long enough to reply, “Mmm, good morning, my love.” 

Oswald couldn’t help but grin when Ed poked his head out from under the the blanket, loving how he could manage to be adorable even in the middle of a sexy morning surprise. 

Edward returned below, sliding off Oswald’s underwear and happily taking his cock into his mouth. He was happy to find Os was already half hard, sucking him eagerly. He loved when Oswald’s fingers pulling at his hair, moaning contently as he continued his loving blowjob. He could already feel himself getting aroused, but this day was all about Oswald. It was all about making his boyfriend feel good. He deserved only the best.

Edward had so many plans, so much to give him. Morning head and breakfast in bed was just the start of the beautiful day he had carefully put together. 

Oswald let his head fall back against the pillow again, letting out a contentedly little groan at the feeling of Ed’s lips wrapped around his cock, growing more and more by the second. There were definitely far worse ways to wake up. 

Oswald couldn’t stop himself as his hips rolled forward a bit, his breathing starting to pick up. His fingers gripped a bit more tightly at Ed’s hair, tugging gently as his head bobbed.

Edward ran his tongue up and down Oswald’s shaft, taking his full length back into his throat again and again as his lover’s hips moved up. He wasn’t exactly in a hurry, but he wanted to make Oswald come quickly. They had to eat breakfast and then they had to get dressed and begin the real birthday adventures.

Ed let himself relax. They had plenty of time. He lightly nipped at the head of Oswald’s cock before taking it back into his mouth, closing his eyes as he concentrated on each stroke of his mouth. He had missed how good Os tasted. Even though it had only been a few days, he felt like he had years to make up for after being gone.

Oswald had never been able to last very long in the morning, especially when Ed surprised like this. He would be lying if he said Ed hadn’t perfected the art of getting him off. After all, everything was a puzzle to Ed, it was no surprise to Oswald that that this seemed no different. 

It wasn’t long before Oswald was writhing against the sheets, his moans getting louder, groaning out a warning that he was close. A few more expertise bobs of Edward’s head and Oswald was done for, coming hard down his throat. He tried to restrain himself as his hips jerked forward, riding it out with a loud cry of his name, his jaw going slack. 

Edward greedily swallowed every last drop, very pleased with himself. Hearing Oswald calling out his name in the sweet heat of the moment made him feel so amazing. He loved being able to give his lover such pleasure, especially on such a special day. 

Oswald tugged Edward up by his hair, stealing a quick kiss, never minding that he was able to taste himself on his lips afterwards. “Well, that was a lovely way to start the morning,” he murmured softly nuzzling that beak like nose of his against Ed’s. 

Oswald sighed contently, tilting his head as a delicious aroma began to creep over. “Is that breakfast I smell?” he asked, grinning wide. 

“It is indeed!” Ed exclaimed, kissing the tip of Oswald’s nose before practically hopping off the bed to grab the tray. Eggs, toast, pancakes with a little whipped cream smiley face, bacon, the works! Edward had really, beaming with pride as he brought the tray over to his love, carefully setting it on his lap.

Oswald smiled happily at the kiss at the tip of his nose, a little blush spreading across his cheeks. He looked over the breakfast spread across his lap, all smiles as Ed began to feed it to him and showered him with attention. It had been a while since he had, had a birthday like this, all this attention. He had to admit, he loved it. Oswald was a fairly self-centered little creature sometimes. 

“I’ve completely cleared your entire schedule,” Edward said excitedly. He started cutting up Oswald’s food for him. He would even fed him if Os would have let him. “You are mine for every second of your birthday. It’s about nine thirty now, so, that means we still have a little over fifty two thousand seconds left! Oh! I haven’t even told you yet!” He leaned down, kissing Oswald’s forehead with a big smile. “Happy Birthday!”

“Thank you, Edward.” Oswald smiled, catching his boyfriend’s lips as he pulled back from his brow, happily stealing a sweet kiss. He was plenty excited to spend the entire day with just Ed, not having to worry about a thing. Not about being mayor, not about being king of Gotham. Nothing. Just about the two of them. “So, what exactly do you have planned for us, Ed?” 

“Many, many wonderful things,” was all Edward would say, smiling playfully. 

Once he was all finished up his breakfast, Oswald stretched a bit, fixing his pants and underwear back up and crawling out of bed to get dressed and ready for the day. After a shower and a steamy entanglement over the bathroom counter, Oswald was ready to get dressed. He waited patiently by his closet for Edward to come over. It had become such a part of his routine, letting Ed pick out his outfits. After all, Ed had such a good eye for what looked best on him. 

There was something particularly satisfying for Edward about being able to pick out Oswald’s clothes. Today was extra special and he wanted to make sure Oswald looked especially fantastic. He selected one of his favorite outfits for him; a black velvet number, white button down shirt with the little umbrellas embroidered on the sleeves, and a dark purple vest. Perfect.

While Oswald got changed, Edward picked out a dark emerald suit for himself. It didn’t take him long to prepare, absolutely giddy with excitement for the day to begin.

Ready to go, Oswald looked to Ed, admiring how handsome he looked in that dapper green suit of his, smirking softly. “So, Mr. Nygma, what are our first plans of the day?”

“Why, Mr. Cobblepot! It’s a surprise.” Edward leaned over to kiss his cheek softly, taking his hand and starting to lead him down the stairs outside to where their car was waiting. “We are going on a little adventure! Well, we have a few adventures to tackle, but I think you’ll really like the first one.”

Oswald followed after Ed, always appreciative that he slowed down his long strides so that he could keep up. The limp slowed him down enough as it was, but Oswald was so much shorter and that made it worse. Trying to keep up with Ed when he wasn’t paying attention and walking at his normal pace was like running for Oswald. 

Edward held the car door open for his love, grinning wide as he hopped into the back seat beside him. He took his hands, giving them a squeeze as he said teasingly, “I am kings and queens, jokers and jacks, I am law and order, though part of me slacks. There are many faces that I can wear for you; birthday, zoot, armor, and even blue!”

Oswald lovingly rolled his eyes. A riddle. Of course. He gave it a fair try, pondering it for a few moments before sighing, “I don’t know. You’ve got me with this one.” he said as he snuggled up to Edward in the back seat of their car. “What is it?”

Edward did enjoy it when Oswald could solve his riddles, but he loved it even more when he couldn’t. It was that ego of his; Ed couldn’t help himself. He nodded at the driver to head towards their first stop. He had already given him specific instructions for all the places they were going to today. He loved this so much. Setting up a plan, putting everything together, and watching it all unfold. They started into Gotham, heading into downtown.

“A suit!” Edward chuckled, wrapping his long arm around Oswald’s shoulders. He pressed his lips against his hair, grinning happily. “I’m taking you to a very special tailor, one of the last in Gotham that still makes them by hand. I remember how much you love the one your father made for you.” He snuggled a little closer, hoping it didn’t bring up any sad memories. Today was supposed a happy day and he knew this first adventure could have been a little risky. 

Oswald buried his head into Edward’s neck, smiling softly and pressing a gentle kiss there. He was so incredibly touched that Edward had remembered, not that he was surprised. It was something he had mentioned very briefly in passing but Edward’s mind was a big sponge, sopping everything up. Of course he would remember.

“Thank you,” Oswald said softly, nuzzling his nose against Ed’s jaw line gently, wrapping his arms around his arms around Edward’s waist for the rest of the drive. 

“You are very welcome,” Edward said, pressing his cheek against Oswald’s hair. “Only the best for you.” 

When they pulled up to the building and the driver let them out at the door, Oswald got out and waited for Ed before following him into the building, so excited for the first of his birthday surprises. He was a man of refined tastes and there was just something about a handmade suit that was practically orgasmic to him. And the fact that Ed knew that made it all that much better.

Edward followed Oswald to the entrance of the shop. He held the door open for him, smiling as he ushered him inside. It was empty except for a small staff waiting patiently for their special guest. The shop had been closed for them so that Oswald and Edward could have their privacy. There were hundreds of fabrics and styles and buttons and baubles to choose from. “Please, look around. You can have anything made that you want,” Ed promised, smiling excitedly. 

Oswald was so thrilled that they had to shop entirely to themselves. He took Ed’s hand, leading him around the store, smiling from ear to ear, his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. He looked over all of the fabrics, all of the patterns, fingers tracing over them. 

Edward happily followed Oswald, unable to take his eyes off of him for a second. That giddy smile on his love’s face made all the work planning this birthday totally worth it. 

Oswald looked up to Ed, stopping at a rich purple brocade fabric, looking up to his boyfriend with a smile. “What about this one?” he asked with a smile. He had always been drawn to more elegant, over the top patterns. Ever since Ed had told him he had looked good in purple, he had loved himself in it.

But as always, he wanted Ed’s input more than anything. After all, his opinion mattered more than anyone else’s. The only thing Oswald was absolutely certain that he wanted was his signature umbrellas embroidered on his sleeves. Those were an absolute must. 

Ed nodded approvingly at the rich purple fabric, laughing, “It’s beautiful. Just like you.” He gave him a sweet little kiss on his nose, enjoying that Oswald wanted his input. “That for a vest, say with a three button black suit and a French cuff shirt? With your umbrellas on the sleeves, of course. Gorgeous!”

Oswald’s eyes lit up as Ed described the most beautiful suit he could have imagined, again touched that Edward remembered how much he loved his little umbrellas. “Perfect,” he agreed.

Ed smiled, a hint of mischief, sliding his hand over Oswald’s hips, fingers brushing the top of his butt. “It will all look splendid on our bedroom floor later tonight,” he teased softly.

A mischievous little smirk spread over Oswald’s lips as his boyfriend’s hand slid over his hips, leaning into his touch. He raised his own hand up to rest against Edward’s chest, fingers tracing across his lapel coyly. “Oh, I’m certain it will look almost as dapper as this particularly lovely green suit of yours,” he replied, fingers wrapping around Edward’s tie, tugging him down to his level for a quick kiss. He playfully nipped at his lower lip as he pulled back, fixing his tie right back up for him.

Edward chuckled, enjoying the kiss and watching Oswald’s nimble fingers readjust his tie. He couldn’t wait until later when those delicate fingers would be pulling all of his clothes off. He let out a happy little hum, admiring his handsome boyfriend and kissing the top of his head. He snapped his fingers at the staff, ushering them over to start taking measurements for them.

When the staff came over, Oswald more than happily let them go to work. He loved being catered to and waited on hand and foot. It always stoked that massive, massive ego hiding in the tiny little package that was Oswald. Edward knew exactly how to play into it in the best ways possible. He glanced over at Ed in the mirror in front of him, smiling softly, just as happy as could be.

The staff here had come highly recommended and Ed could see why. They were treating Oswald like a prince, even bringing out champagne for them to sip as they finished up the measurements, making last minute little changes here and there. Edward raised his glass to toast Oswald’s, smiling sweetly. “Happy Birthday, my darling Ozzie.”

Oswald, rarely one to ever turn down a drink, blushed at the little toast, clinking his glass against Edward’s, though reveled in all the attention. Fuck, how was he so lucky to have Edward? He happily drank his champagne down, the little lush that he was. They were hardly into the day and it was already one of the best days he’d had in a long time.

One of the staff members approached, giving Ed a little nod and letting him know they had everything they needed. Edward turned to Os, smirking. “Well, we could wait for them to finish the suit now. They have assured me it won’t take long. The entire team would be working on it. Or we can pick it up later this afternoon on our way home so we can move on to the next part of your birthday celebration. I don’t mind waiting.” He wrapped a slim arm around Oswald’s waist, kissing him softly. “What would the birthday boy like to do?”

  
Oswald thought it over a moment, leaning into Edward as his arm curled around him, resting his chin against his side and glancing up at him. “Well, while I would love to wait, I have to admit, I’m eager to see what the next part of my birthday celebration is,” he nodded, looking all sweet and innocent. It was a look he had mastered over the years, absolutely angelic. “I’m also quite eager to properly thank you on the way to whatever you have planned next, my darling Edward.”

A little wicked glimmer came over Edward’s face. He knew that innocent look all too well. It could fool the entire world, but not him. Ed knew that only the most naughty things hid behind that adorable facade. He licked his lips, his hand giving Oswald’s hip a squeeze. “Well,” Ed said smoothly. “It is a little bit of a drive to our next stop. And you know how much I appreciate your gratitude.”

Ed very quickly let the staff know that they’d be back later. They offered to bring the finished suit by the mansion; even better. It wasn’t any trouble at all they said, anything for the mayor on his birthday!

Oswald couldn’t wait to get out the door, throwing back another glass of champagne that was offered to him. Why not? It was his birthday, after all. He waited for Edward as he gave the staff their address so they could deliver the suit later that evening. He maintained his sweet, innocent look with the staff, his hand coming up to rest on the small of Edward’s back under his suit jacket. 

Oswald let his fingers slip under the waist of his pants and past the elastic of his underwear, delighted to watch the momentary slip in his composure. Edward immediately flushed and stuttered through the last bit of the street name, Oswald chuckling quietly to himself.

Edward thanked the staff for their time, trying to control himself as he escorted Oswald back out. He could barely keep his hands to himself as he opened the car door for him, jumping in next to him and snapping his fingers to send the driver on their way to the next stop. “So, Mr. Cobblepot,” Ed asked slyly. “How grateful are you feeling?”

As the car got in motion, Oswald put the privacy window up between them and the driver. He looked up to Edward next to him, leaning in and pressing a sweet little kiss to his jawline. “Oh, I am incredibly grateful, Mr. Nygma. I can assure you,” he murmured against his skin, pressing a trail of slow, heated kisses from his jaw down along his neck, nipping and suck the whole way, his hand slowly running up along Edward’s thigh, taking his time.

Edward let his head fall back against the seat, practically purring at every kiss. “Mmm, I can tell.” As his lover made his way down to the tender flesh of his neck, he groaned softly. He lifted up a hand, fingers weaving into Oswald’s thick hair. This day was going even better than he could have hoped. A happy sigh left his lips when Oswald touched his thigh. He was already getting stiff; it was incredible how easily Ozzie could turn him on. 

It could be something as simple as a look, a small touch; even just the thought of his lover could get his blood pumping. Edward knew he could never have enough of him. Any second away from him was torture. Especially since their fight, it had given Edward a brand new perspective on their relationship. He wanted Oswald all the time. He wanted him because he needed him. He couldn’t even function without him. Being apart for only a few days had proved that. He needed him because he loved him so much. 

Oswald had certainly learned that there was simply no living without Edward. The short time he had been gone was the worst Oswald had eve felt. Worse than losing his mother. Worse than losing his father. He had simply crumbled without him. And now that he was back, Oswald simply could not get enough. He felt the need to be around him all the time, following Edward like a lost puppy. He was head over heels in love and couldn’t bear to be away from him again.

Oswald let out a hushed little groan against Edward’s neck as he felt his fingers threading through his hair, his free his moving to undo just a few of the top buttons on his lover’s shirt. He pushed the fabric away and trailed his lips down over his throat, nipping at his Adam’s apple along the way. He stopped at his collarbone, biting hard, leaving dark territorial marks just below where they could be hidden. “Mine,” he murmured.

Edward’s groans of passion were getting louder. Each little battle scar that his lover left made everything feel sweeter. It was all he could do to mumble out, “Yours, yes, all fucking yours.” He was nearly gasping for breath already.

Oswald’s other hand was busy working its way up Edward’s thigh, his palm just barely rubbing over his cock through his pants and he undid the button and zipper. His tongue traced along his boyfriend’s chest as he worked his pants down just enough to free his cock. Oswald’s fingers wrapped around his length, teasingly stroking him slowly. He smiled at him, looking as angelic and innocent as ever.

Edward’s head knocked against the seat, trying to contain himself. This day was supposed to be for Ozzie. But Ed couldn’t resist his hips bucking up against every touch, every tease. When their eyes met, Ed saw that cunning sweet look and he knew he was done for. 

After one last little kiss against his flesh, Oswald pulled away, sinking down to his knees on the floor of the limo between Ed’s legs. He leaned in and looking up at Ed as he ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, lapping his tongue flat over the head before slowly taking Edward’s cock into his mouth, inch by inch.

Edward practically melted into the back seat when Oswald began to suck him, crying out, “Yes! Yours always!” His hands clung eagerly to his lover’s hair, his neck, every bit of skin he could reach. “Fffffuck, please don’t stop. I am yours, always, forever. Please. Don’t. Stop!” Ed was already begging, moaning out loud for all to hear; especially their poor driver. 

Oswald couldn’t help but moan around Edward’s cock at the way he was crying out, that begging and moaning was music to his ears. He was certainly hard as well, but this was about Edward. He didn’t stop until he had taken in every inch, swallowing around him as he felt his cock hit the back of his throat. 

Oswald went to work, his head bobbing up and down, tongue dragging along the underside of Edward’s cock, sucking and lapping over the head over his cock before taking it right back down his throat again., groaning around him. He wanted more of those moans, more of those screams, feeling like he could never possibly get enough. 

Edward obliged his lover’s unspoken request without even realizing it. He was moaning shamelessly, panting loudly. The feeling of Oswald’s tongue around the head of his cock was enough to make him whimper. When Oswald practically swallowed his length, he cried out. His hips rose up, fingers digging desperately through Oswald’s hair. His lover was very grateful, Ed had no doubts about that.

“God, fuck, that feels, that feels so good!” Ed was getting close; Oswald was so incredible. Ed was trying to hold back, trying to resist his climax, but it wouldn’t be long now. “I love you, please don’t stop. Please.” He wanted this to last forever, his chest heaving. Thank God the windows of the limo were tinted; what a sight that would have been to show the world. The Chief of Staff completely losing himself to the Mayor of Gotham.

Oswald had had his fair share of practice at this now. And as far as he could tell, he was getting rather good at it. It was so satisfying to see his normally so stoic and composed Ed losing that firm grasp on his control, moaning and panting so shamelessly. Oswald picked up the pace a bit, forcing Ed’s cock further down his throat, swallowing around him to to hold off any sort of gag, before pulling back up and repeating it over and over. 

He knew Ed was close, he could tell just by the way his hips rose and he dug at his hair, which only made Oswald work all that much harder. He moaned around Ed’s cock, green eyes glancing up and watching Ed’s face; the way he moaned, how his jaw went slack as he panted, the way his tongue occasionally ran over his lips. Oswald couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight if he tried.

“C-coming!” was all Ed could squeak out as he finally reached his climax. He was almost screaming his lover’s name, coming hard, eyes locked on Oswald as he watched him take it all in. 

Oswald rather greedily swallowed down every last drop Edward had to offer, pulling back with a little pop, panting softly and licking his lips as he tried to catch his breath. 

God, he looked so gorgeous. His sweet, sweet Penguin had made him melt like a tub of goo. Edward realized his legs were still shaking a little, trying to catch his breath. He smiled contently, still panting, asking teasingly, “Whose birthday is it again?”

“I assure you, that was just as enjoyable for me,” Oswald mused, climbing up into Edward’s lap and kissing him.

Edward hadn’t even bothered to fix his pants yet, perfectly content to hold Oswald close. He pressed his brow against Ozzie’s, looping his arms around his little waist. He held him tight, enjoying having him so close. They were the luckiest people in Gotham, he thought. 

Oswald let his eyes slip closed for a moment as their foreheads rested together, draping his arms around Edward’s broad shoulders. He was as happy as could be in that moment. The day could end right then and there and he would be perfectly content with it. He nuzzled a little closer, curling up in his boyfriend’s lap. “I’m so glad you’re back,” he murmured, holding him a little closer. 

“I should have never left,” Edward said softly, assuring him, “I’m not leaving, ever again.” He gave him a little squeeze, smiling contently. 

For as big as that ego of his was, the one thing Oswald feared more than anything in the world was being abandoned by the people he truly loved. And well, that list was limited to strictly Ed now that his parents were gone. The reassurance after their brief time apart was something Oswald needed, even though he would never say it. He smiled, burying his head against Ed’s neck as he glanced out the window with curious eyes. 

The adventure wasn’t over just yet. One more stop before the big surprise. Edward couldn’t wait for the grand finale. He glanced up through the tint of the window, realizing that they were getting close to their next stop. He gave Oswald a little bounce in his lap, kissing him sweetly. “Almost there, my handsome birthday boy!”

Oswald chuckled at being bounced so easily, fingers mindlessly running over the shaved part of Ed’s hair, loving that almost velvety sensation beneath his fingertips. “Oh? And where is ‘there’ exactly?”

“It starts in an udderly normal place, but then you beat it and let it freeze. All colors and flavors you could want, but eat it too fast, it’ll bring you to your knees.” Edward smirked, challenging, “What am I?”

“More riddles?” Oswald groaned lightly, laughing. His brow furrowed a bit as he concentrated, repeating it over to himself as he always did when he actually tried to solve Ed’s riddles. Then it clicked and he couldn’t help but grin softly. 

“Ice cream,” Oswald answered, pressing a little kiss against Ed’s neck. He was so excited. He couldn’t remember the last time he had done something so simple as go and get ice cream, though it was always his favorite. His mother had always used to take him to get ice cream when the other kids were mean to him. 

“Very good!” Ed exclaimed, proud of his little bird. He gave Ozzie a big smooch, excitedly prattling on, “It’s a new ice cream parlor that promises only the most exotic and exciting flavors! Salmon, pickled eggs, cheesecake, whatever you can think of!” The limo was beginning to slow down and Ed hated to part from Oswald, but he had to fix his pants. 

Oswald savored every last minute in the limo, snuggled up close to Ed, such a happy little bird perched there in his lap. He was excited for the rest of the day, but he also never wanted this to end. He lifted his hips a bit so Ed could adjust his pants, smiling brightly into the big kiss and happily returned it. “You know me so well.” he grinned, letting out a little sigh as the limo stopped. 

Edward managed to wiggle them back up while staying as tangled up with Oswald as close as he could. He licked his lips and readjusted his glasses, giving Oswald another sweet kiss as the limo came to a stop. He hopped out, pants mostly fixed and offered his hand to his love to help him out. 

Ed still couldn’t believe how much happiness they had found together. He still felt guilty over their fight, for not understanding sooner. Perhaps that was part of why he was making today so special. He wanted to prove to Oswald how much he meant to him. He happened to glance down at Oswald’s bare fingers, smiling softly.

Soon. Soon he was going to put a ring on that finger. He kept that thought to himself, instead chuckling, “Hope you brought your appetite!”

“I will always have an appetite for ice cream,” Oswald declared as took Ed’s hand to step out of the limo, happily letting him lead the way. After their time apart, they had both decided they were okay being a bit more affectionate in public. They had tried to hide it before, being in the public eye so much. Now, they could barely go a couple minutes without touching each other in some way. He laced his fingers with Ed’s following him to the ice cream parlor. 

When they got inside, Oswald felt like like a kid again, looking over all the flavors. They boasted over a hundred unique flavors and they definitely delivered. As before, they had the whole place to themselves. Even though he was more comfortable showing his love for Oswald in public, Ed still preferred some privacy. Today was too special to share with anyone else.

Oswald had decided on a matcha flavor waffle cone, his favorite, chuckling to himself that it happened to be green. Green had become one of his favorite colors, naturally because it made him think of Edward. He glanced up at Ed, smiling brightly. “Thank you. This has been such a lovely birthday.”

Edward kissed Oswald’s cheek, smirking at the green cone. He ordered something a bit more common, good ol’ raspberry. It was a vivid purple and Ed couldn’t help but laugh a little. It all fit too well, didn’t it?

“Day isn’t over yet,” Ed said, contently licking his ice cream and smiling wickedly at Oswald. He was imagining dripping the sweet confection all over his boyfriend’s naked body and using his mouth to get every last drop. Humph. Later. 

Even something as simple as sharing some ice cream together was wonderful. It didn’t really matter what they were doing, as long as they were together. Every second he was by his side helped make up for the days they had lost. “There is still one last surprise for you,” Edward teased. “This is the really, really special one.”

Oswald knew that wicked smile and a little blush spread across his face. He was enjoying every single moment with Edward, just the two of them getting to just spend time to enjoy each other’s company, not having to worry about anything at all. It was a nice break. He licked at his cone, smiling brightly. “You know I am terrible with surprises. I’m so eager to find out what your big surprise is.”

Ed could barely hide his excitement. This one had taken so much work and a little bit of bribing and weeks of hunting down all the little pieces. He couldn’t wait to show Oswald. He finished up his cone, licking his lips before biting the last little bit. “And I can’t wait to show you.”

It wasn’t long before they were both finished up with their cones and Oswald. He looked up to Ed with an eager grin, giving his hand a little squeeze. “So, then, onto your final surprise, Mr. Nygma?” he asked, smiling cheerfully.

“Absolutely, Mr. Cobblepot,” Edward replied. He lifted Oswald’s hand, pressing a sweet kiss onto it. He led him back out to their car, hopping in beside him. He grabbed both of his lover’s hands, squeezing them tight. As the limo took off to their final destination, Edward smirked, reaching into his coat pocket and producing a black blindfold. 

Edward started to ease it over Oswald’s eyes. “This last surprise is very special, can’t have you peeking and ruining it!” He knew that there was a chance that Oswald would recognize the neighborhood as they drove into it. 

It was where he had grown up after all; Oswald’s childhood home that he and his mother had shared.

Oswald had mentioned it often and Edward had tracked the property down. It had needed some work, new paint, things like that. Nothing was too much for his love’s special day. He couldn’t wait for him to see it. He even had some of his mother’s furniture and pictures taken out of storage to decorate it. 

It was the best gift Edward could think of, taunting his love with one last riddle, “What can be either big or small, anywhere in the world, near or far; can stay the same or change over time, is different for everyone, but everyone has at least one?”

Oswald fidgeted as he sat, trying to figure it out, wringing his fingers. He resisted the urge to tear off the blindfold. “You’ve got me with this one, Ed,” he said, laughing nervously. Surprises always made Oswald a bit anxious, but he was still excited for whatever it was Ed had in store for him. He tried to figure it out with the turns of the limo, but he lost track of where they were after a little while. 

“Are we almost there?” Oswald asked curiously, fidgeting incessantly.

“Almost,” Ed promised, smiling brightly. They were only a few blocks away, they would be there any second. Edward cuddled Oswald close, trying to soothe his fidgeting. He knew his little bird got anxious, but the blindfold was a must for the surprise. He gave Oswald’s hand a gentle squeeze as the limo finally came to its final stop. 

“We are here!” Edward exclaimed. He hopped out of the limo, quickly turning back around to help Oswald out. Right. Blindfold. He held his love’s hand and looped his other arm around his waist once he was out of the car, leading him to the steps of the front porch. “Just a few steps up and we are there! Be careful. One step, and that’s two, three, and we’re done!”

Once they safely stood in front of the front door, Ed reached into his pocket and took out a key. He pressed it into Oswald’s hand, smiling. He leaned forward and kissed his forehead before saying, “You can take off the blindfold and open your last present. It’s a home, a very special home.”

Oswald smiled at the kiss at his forehead, though when he heard the answer to the riddle, he looked a bit confused, fingers wrapping around the key as it was pressed into his hand. “A home? I don’t understand. What possibly could-” 

Oswald stopped mid-sentence as he removed the blindfold, staring at the door for what seemed like forever, his mouth agape. It was his home. The place he had grown up. They had lived there up until a couple years before his mother passed, the city having forced them out when his mother hadn’t been able to afford it any longer. 

He looked up to Edward, tears welling up in his eyes. “Ed… I… how…?” he stammered out, finally just shaking off the initial shock and pulling him down for a passionate kiss, arms wrapping around him tightly. 

Seeing those tears of joy made it all worth it. Every phone call, every headache, every frustration trying to pull this off. Edward embraced his lover, returning the passionate kiss eagerly. It all couldn’t have come together more perfectly.

When Oswald finally pulled away, he nuzzled his nose against Edward’s affectionately. “Thank you,” he murmured. He gave Ed another tight embrace before moving to excitedly open the door. When he walked inside, he was even more blown away. It was exactly how he remembered it, furniture and all, though clearly there had been some fixing up. As they walked through, he stopped at the threshold to the kitchen, seeing the marks on the door his mother had made while he was growing. 

Edward smiled at the little notches in the doorway, fingers running over the marks. Os had been so little, hadn’t he? Ed was so happy he had been able to save this place for him. Edward didn’t have very many good childhood memories, practically none. He had murdered his own father pretty recently over the hell he and his mother had sustained at his hands. But he knew Oswald had lots of good memories, even the tough times, because of his dear mother and everything they had shared together in this house.

Oswald turned and looked to Edward, feeling almost overwhelmed with emotion. It was something he wasn’t particularly used to. He wrapped his arms around Ed’s waist, looking up at him. “Ed, it’s… it’s exactly how I remember it. I-I can’t thank you enough.”

Edward cupped Oswald’s cheeks in his hands, leaning his head down so he could press their foreheads together. “There’s no need to keep thanking me. I did it because you mean so much to me, you deserve this, because I love you.”

Edward smiled, kissing him sweetly and murmuring softly against his lips, “Happy Birthday, Ozzie.”


End file.
